


Lights will guide you home

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un giorno la TARDIS li deposita in mezzo ad un campo di papaveri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights will guide you home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



 

**Lights will guide you home**

 

 

Un giorno la TARDIS li deposita in mezzo ad un campo di papaveri.

Il Dottore emerge per primo, si guarda intorno smarrito, si liscia il viso con una mano.

"Ci deve essere un errore..." mormora, facendo un dietro-front così rapido da finire tra le braccia di Shadrach, due passi dietro di lui. Piacevole per quanto può essere, non è proprio il momento opportuno e il Dottore si districa con impazienza, si avvicina alla console e controlla le coordinate.

Shadrach fa una smorfia pensando di non essere visto. Il Dottore la registra comunque e sceglie di ignorarla, ma un piccolo bruciore nel petto gli segnala che ha trattenuto con successo una risata.

"No! Ma che hai combinato!" esclama il Dottore dopo un attimo, sbattendo il pugno sulla console. La TARDIS emette in risposta un _whorp_ baritonale, palesemente scocciato, e il Dottore fa una pausa silenziosa per chiederle scusa tra sè e sè.

Rabbonita, la nave gli mostra una serie di cerchi e spirali in rapido cambiamento sullo scanner.

"Ma perché? Non dovevi portarci su Nabrilline?"

Shadrach gli si avvicina, osserva la discussione tra il Dottore e la TARDIS come se fosse un vero bisticcio tra due persone in carne e ossa. Il Dottore è _veramente_ contrariato per qualcosa che la TARDIS ha fatto parzialmente o ha omesso di fare contro il suo volere, e la TARDIS è _veramente_ offesa per il comportamento del Dottore. Sembra un litigio tra innamorati.

"Cosa vorresti dire che _siamo_ su Nabrilline? C'è un campo di papaveri lì fuori, un enorme campo di papaveri. Dovremmo essere in mezzo al periodo dell'Anarchia, nell'anno 8971, settimo mese."

La TARDIS sbuffa un altro sonoro _whorp_ esasperato, i circoli cambiano sullo scanner e il viso del Dottore prende un'espressione di estrema meraviglia.

"... è Nabrilline, hai ragione, ragazza mia. Ma l'anno è il 9871. Le Guerre sono finite da un pezzo, capisco."

La voce del Dottore è calata di volume fino a diventare un bisbiglio. Allunga una mano per dare una carezzina allo zigzag plotter e la TARDIS emette un suono molto simile alle fusa di un grosso felino compiaciuto.

"Perché non ci hai portato lì, vecchia ragazza? Perché hai cambiato data? Questo non è un giorno di vacanza, vero? E' qualcosa di diverso, ma cosa...?"

Shadrach non sa nulla dei Time Lord, non sa nulla del loro potere, e può soltanto immaginare una minuscola parte della complessità della loro società, dei loro usi, delle loro vite in quello che il Dottore gli lascia scorgere giorno dopo giorno. E' curioso com'è giusto che sia, ma non intende spingere ancora di più questo suo fragile uomo impossibile se non ha intenzione di aprirsi. Ha già abbattuto un muro piuttosto alto, parlandogli di Corvinus.

Tuttavia, gli sembra di immaginare cosa voglia dire la TARDIS con questo suo bizzarro ammutinamento.

"Credo che. Forse non vuole che tu interferisca? So che il tempo è relativo, e che può essere riscritto," aggiunge, ripetendo parole che ricorda di aver ascoltato dal Dottore non troppo tempo prima, "ma magari Nabrilline non doveva essere salvato. Magari era-"

"Un punto fisso," interrompe il Dottore, con lo sguardo sulla colonnina del Time Rotor. Già, ultimamente non si è preoccupato molto di punti fissi e stabili, della regola della non interferenza, del fatto che certi eventi troveranno comunque il modo di accadere, anche se ostacolati. Sospira un po', fa per impostare altre coordinate, rinuncia dopo un attimo.

"Forse la TARDIS ha ragione, forse gettarmi a capofitto in quella guerra avrebbe alterato troppe vicende. Vicende che io dovrei proteggere, per quanto dolorose. Vieni, torniamo fuori," dice dopo un istante, invitando Shadrach all'esterno della nave, in mezzo a quel campo di papaveri vibrante di rossi e verdi, brulicante di vita.

"Nabrilline, 9871," mormora il Dottore. Forse pensa che un giorno anche Corvinus possa coprirsi di verde, forse quel mare di fiori rossi gli ricorda altri prati dello stesso colore, i prati della sua remota giovinezza.

O forse non pensa a nessuno dei due, si limita a respirare l'aria buona e profumata di fiori, ad ascoltare il sussurro della vita in un posto che si aspettava corroso dalla guerra, intriso di morte.

La mano di Shadrach si stringe intorno alla sua, e il Dottore tira un profondo respiro, appoggia la testa alla sua spalla. Non è facile lasciar andare, non è facile accettare di dover perdere, certe volte, per averla vinta nel migliore dei modi.

C'è una vecchia canzone terrestre che in un attimo di megalomania ha creduto fosse stata scritta apposta per lui. La ricorda ancora perfettamente, forse ha anche una riproduzione all'interno della banca dati della TARDIS. Forse, come dice la canzone, è rimasto troppo tempo bloccato in retromarcia, e la quieta, pacifica ribellione della TARDIS e i prati fioriti di Nabrilline sono le luci che lo riporteranno sulla rotta giusta.

Ah, non soltanto loro. Rialza la testa, allunga la mano libera per far voltare Shadrach, coglie l'occasione per tuffare le dita nei suoi stravaganti capelli. Lo strattona giù quanto basta per dargli un bacio, poi torna ad osservare i papaveri, il cielo pulito e sgombro, gli insetti che si affaccendano di fiore in fiore.

Si corregge mentalmente. I fiori di Nabrilline, la ribellione della TARDIS, e la presenza solida di Shadrach accanto a lui sono le luci che gli indicheranno la rotta giusta.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Ny voleva del fluff e allora io ho provato a darle del fluff <3 Doveva essere 15/Shadrach negli intenti, ma ho come l'impressione che sia più Dottore/TARDIS XD.
> 
> Come sempre, fate pure riferimento al [Manifesto](http://archiveofourown.org/works/988808) per un'indicazione generale di cos'è tutta questa follia. Oh, e andate a leggere le storie di Nykyo in questa collezione, perché il suo Diciassettesimo Dottore è la cosa più adorabile del mondo ç_ç.


End file.
